scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IsaChan98/50 random facts about me (stolen from (amber) i dont even know who anymore there are too many blogs )
Yayyyyyyy y from some beautiful person (amber) who thought this idea up all of the credit goes to you ok nobody probably wants this but heyyy yy ahaaa might as well jump on the bandwagon while it's going amiright ehehe. EDIT: I re-did some because I wrote these when I was half asleep or something or some weren't that interesting aaa. 1. I have pictures of actual anime characters on my wall, framed and stuff and I don't know how to feel about this. 2. I'm homeschooled ahahaa so I don't even know the first thing about what going to a public school is like. 3. I have a hard time setting my mind straight about things so I just like to kinda float along in life and fight what is brings as it comes along? That's why I respond mostly with "I don't know" irl but almost nobody takes that answer seriously and I lack care for most things everyone worries about. 4. Whenever a fight or disagreement breaks out, I try to stay out of it so I don't make things worse but worry that this makes me look like I don't care at all. 5. I have a small skin disorder?? it's something really rare called morphea or something (it's not as bad for me as the google images are smh and it's really well hidden on me) but i've had it as long as i can remember and only 1 in 100 people have a chance of getting it or some ratio like that??? I don't know but it seems to be just going away now 6. I didn't start actually using the internet until I was 11. (i'll be 14 in 2 months now) 7. My first name is Isabelle and my middle name is Rebecca. (Rebecca is my mom's first name) 8. I have 4 younger siblings, 3 brothers and 1 sister, me being the oldest. 9. I have about 17+ pokemon plushies in my room. I buy them every chance I get. 10. Speaking of plushies, i really really like plushies and have lots, i love plushies of literally anything. 11. I was the only child my mother didn't take numb medicine for to give birth to. 12. I share the same shoe size with my mom. 13. I have Aquaphobia (fear of specifically drowning) and Thalassophobia, fear of the ocean in general. I really hate the idea of drowning and just hate the ocean in general. 14. Isalynn is the first and only relationship I've ever been in or considered being in. Also, It's still the best ship. 15. I taught myself how to draw, no manuals or art lessons whatsoever. 16. My room is very clean and I get upset if anyone messes one thing up since I'm kind of a neat freak when it comes to my room. 17. I have brown eyes, but I've always, always wanted grey eyes. 18. I have a double-loop thumbprint 19. Miiverse is what got me into drawing, and I would stay up really late just to use it to talk to people. 20. I've been on Miiverse since it's release and have one permabanned account and 3 other banned accounts I never logged on to ever again. 21. I have never worn makeup and never plan to. 22. I really hate big/flashy jewelry or jewelry in general and it annoys me when my relatives buy stuff like that for me (except small necklaces, bland bracelets or chokers those are pretty) 23. Literally nothing will disturb me. I mean try to show me anything, I dare you. Nothing has mentally scarred me and I doubt anything ever will. 24. My grandpa on my mother's side was a pilot in world war 2, and he could tell you lots of stories. he's very sweet though 25. Horror rpgs are my favorite games 26. Speaking of the horror genre, I really love anything horror, books, movies, anime, whatever you name it 27. I'm the only person in my family without allergies 28. I treat all of my plants/flowers as pets and even talk to them sometimes. I know, weird. But at least plants don't cause trouble like actual pets do. 29. I've only been to starbucks or hot topic ONCE, okay. And that was when my pop culture trash friend dragged me around for a day. 30. I have watched at least 50 anime and am currently watching 20+ or something. 31. My favorite anime are Higurashi no naku koro ni and Black Butler. 32. Isa has been one of my characters for about 4 or 5 years now, I made her a long time ago. 33. I really enjoy the Fire Emblem series and the Pokemon series. 34. I'm heterosexual I think? Mostly but it may vary? 35. My first anime was Ouran Highschool Host Club. 36. I can't sleep without some kind of background noise or (mostly) some kind of very dim light. That's why I have a string of pink LED lights in my room, and because they're just pretty. 37. I knew Alyssa on Miiverse, but I was always too shy to try to talk to her because of popularity. 38. My first game console was a Wii. I know, I knowww. The first game I learned to play on it was Mario Kart Wii. 39. My hair almost reaches my waist. 40. Dubstep and rock are my favorite music genres (generic i know but it's true) 41. But I really will listen to any kind of music if it sounds good to me as long as it's not country. 42. I feel incredibly insecure if I wear anything other than jeans, socks, and a long-sleeved anything, inside of the house or out. 43. I enjoy ice-skating and roller-blading. 45. The computer I'm typing this on is actually my first computer I've ever had or used. 46. I have an obsession with hands. Like seriously, I will look at your hands and determine if I like them or not. Hands are pretty. 47. I absolutely canNOT sleep without any kind of blanket over my shoulder. 48. If you wanted me to skin, chop, cut meat off of anything or prepare a freshly caught animal for cooking I would gladly do it for you without any problems. Just the idea of taking apart an organism interests me. 49. I learned how to use a long-ranged rifle at about 11 with a scope and stuff, and I was the first person to get a bullseye with it. 50. I tend to trip over almost anything. "Watch out for that particle of air Isa, it could trip you." Thank you for reading these ahaha ahaa even though they don't make much sense I was just boredd sooo okayyy I love you byeeeeee. Category:Blog posts